The invention relates to seats for wheeled vehicles, such as bicycles and motorcycles, and more particularly to seats having thrust supports for increasing the comfort and leg thrust of the cyclist.
Conventional bicycle seats have been modeled after, and designed for, racing bicycles and their principal aim is high speed efficiency. Such seats do not afford much buttocks support to average riders and do not augment the leg thrust. Some conventional seats have provided minimal spring support for the saddle sheath but none has provided adequate support for the buttocks commensurate with improving the efficiency of the average rider.
Accordingly, a seat for cycles is needed which provides effective leg thrust when used with pedaled cycles, but affords back support and leg motion clearance.